The Life of Avatar Kyoshi Book One: Earth
by waterygrave
Summary: The life of Avatar Kyoshi from age 11 to 16. Follow her as she masters earthbending, makes friends and enemies, and discovers her destiny
1. Chapter One: A girl named Kyoshi

Hi, this is my first fanfic.I was surprized that there was only one Kyoshi fanfic, so I decided to write one too.The whole story will be split in books like the show. I will try to update at least once a week but I can't promise anything. Hope you like it and please tell me what you think of it.

Summary: The life of Avatar Kyoshi from age 11-16. Follow her as she masters earthbending, makes friends and enemies, and discovers her destiny.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbendercries…but I do own Kyoshi's personality and all the OCssmiles.

Author note: _Italics _represent thoughts.

**Book One Chapter One: A girl named Kyoshi**

A young girl stood in deep concentration. She had short black hair, jade green eyes, and tanned skin from being in the sun. Before her was a medium sized rock in midair. As the girl moved her hands apart the rock became sand and was blow away by the late winter wind.

"Kyoshi", a female voice called.

"Coming mother", Kyoshi called back. She dusted off her green dress and headed to her house as the sun began to fade.

* * *

( In a house. Kyoshi POV) 

"Kyoshi stop daydreaming and eat", my mother said strictly, she had brown hair and pale skin, but her eyes were like mine. She was also tall and slim, "I thought you'd try to be more responsible now that you're eleven."

I wasn't really daydreaming. I was thinking about what I had seen on the winter solstice. No time for that now though, I had bigger fish to catch. "Sorry mother, but I have been **very** responsible lately. I've finished all my chores and haven't got in any trouble", I said as innocently as I could, " I even made breakfast this morning."

"No"

"Why"

"Because I said so"

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it"

"Dad", I cried pleadingly.

"Kyoshi we've already talked about this", said my father. He was a strong man of medium height with black hair like mine but with a little grey, his eyes were brown, and his skin was tanned, " You're not going to travel to Ba Sing Se by yourself."

"I wouldn't travel by myself. Hideaki said he'd be happy to take me", I begged.

"It's not we don't trust Hideaki to get you there safely", he paused to figure out how to word what he was trying to say, "It's just traveling with a merchant isn't very safe nowdays."

"What if there was a bender with him?" I asked hopefully.

"You don't count", my mother said sharply, "Now eat your food."

"Yes mother"

* * *

It was now late at night. I got out of bed quietly and put on my coat. I went out my window and around out three room house. I was about to make a break for the woods when I heard my dad's voice. _Crud I'm caught. _

"Lin, we can't hold her back forever"

_Ok, it's just my parents talking about me… _I deiced to listen to them.

"We can wait till it's safe", she replied.

"So you're saying we should wait till the Avatar returns and sets everything right", he said sarcastically. For some strange reason that made me want to laugh.

"Imaran", my mother said in a frustrated voice.

"I'm sorry, but that's what you meant even if it was subconsciously."

I decided to leave, it was getting late and I wanted as much time as I could get. I hurried to the woods, then made my way to the cliff that over-looks the bay. The dark night sky glittered with stars and a bright crescent moon. The sound of waves hitting the shore and a cool breeze blowing was calming. Now that I thought about it was like this on the winter solstice… well it was colder then.

Just then something jumped on me and started licking my face. "Hey, Shin stop!", I laughed at the small spotted wolf cub. About a year ago I had helped the mother wolf when she became tangled in an old fishnet. She later would show up at my cliff. I had called her Akuti and her cub Shin.

Akuti came over and sat by me, while I began a game of fetch with Shin. After an hour or two I said goodbye to the spotted wolf and her cub. Then I headed home to get some rest.


	2. Chapter Two: The Unagi

Yay! I updated in less than 24 hours. Ok, please review. I need to know what people think of the story.

Disclaimer: If I owned ATLA. I would also make shows for Roku, Kyoshi, and a water tribe Avatar.

**Book One: Earth Chapter Two: The Unagi**

The village on Rin Island had two rows of houses leading to a small circular market area. The market consisted of a fish stand, a vegetable and fruit stand, a clothing shop, and a stand with items from the main land and Southern Water Tribe. All the items were from Rin Island except those on the last stand, which belonged to the merchant Hideaki.

The islands only earthbender young Kyoshi ran to the merchant's stand. "Hey Hideaki", she said half-heartedly.

"They wouldn't let you come will they", the man of about thirty with light brown hair and eyes, green, and a light blue coat said. Kyoshi shook her head. "…Well, lets see what I have here", Hideaki said as he pulled out a scroll with the Earth Kingdom symbol on it, "What luck an earthbending scroll."

Kyoshi's face lit up, but changed instantly to a frown, "I don't have enough money."

"Doesn't matter."

"I couldn't, I-"

"With a powerful earthbender around, bandits wouldn't dare bother out island", he teased, "Consider it a late birthday gift."

"Thank you so much", she hugged him and took the scroll," after I finish getting groceries, I'll go practice."

"Your welcome and have fun!" he laughed as she walked away.

Kyoshi bought some fish and vegetables for her mother then ran back to her house. Her home was the last in line on the ride side. She rushed in and gave the groceries to her mother. "Mom is there anything else you need me to do?" Kyoshi asked.

"No, you can go play. Just be careful", Lin smiled.

Kyoshi ran out of the house and headed to the beach. She slowed down when she was about halfway there and pulled out the Earthbending scroll. It had three moves on it, the first was a simple rock shield, the second was a move that let the bender throw rocks long distances, it was called the catapult, and the last was a move that turn the ground to quicksand.

As Kyoshi got closer to the beach she saw some other kids there. It seemed like they were arguing. "Hey guys! What's going on?" she asked.

"Daichi got dared to ride the unagi", a girl named Emi said unapprovingly. Emi had long dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. She wore a light blue dress and coat.

"You're not going to are you", Kyoshi turned to a boy with light brown hair and eyes, he had light green clothes.

"Yes I am", Daichi stated in an over confident tone.

"You can't! You'll get hurt!"

"Just because you're an earthbender, you think you can boss us around", he insulted. Kyoshi looked at the ground obviously hurt.

"Daichi! TAKE THAT BACK!" Emi yelled.

"NO!" he yelled back as he took off his coat and shoes and went in the water. He swam out, and then splashed the water. After a few minutes a gait fin appeared out of the sea.

"Daichi! Watch out! Behind you! Swim back!" everyone yelled at the top of their lungs. Daichi turn around just in time to see the unagi rise up out of the waves. He immediately regretted accepting the dare.

"Someone go get help or do something!" Emi muttered panicked. Two of the other boys ran off to get help.

_I've got to do something_, Kyoshi thought,_ I know. _"Hold this out so I can see it", she told Emi as she handed her the earthbending scroll. Emi did as she was told and Kyoshi picked up the largest boulder she could. She bent her arms back and aimed at the unagi. Then she jumped ford sending the boulder flying at the unagi. The boulder hit it on its head, giving Daichi time to swim away. Kyoshi did this repeatedly until Daichi was out of the water.

By then the adults had made it to the beach. The other kids told them what happen as Hyun, the village midwife and healer helped Daichi and then Kyoshi.

* * *

(Kyoshi POV at her house) 

"Kyoshi you could have got hurt", my mother stated.

"I didn't even go in the water", I tried to argue but was getting tired, "I just through rocks…yawn"

"You mean boulders", she corrected," You must be tired. Go lay down, we'll talk about this when your father gets home from fishing."

"Yes mother", I yawned and headed to bed.


	3. Chapter Three: An Explanation

Author's Note: I just realized I didn't really describe how spotted wolves look like, so they are simply abnormally large wolves with spots similar to a leopard's.

To AvAtArRoXmYsOX- Thanks for the review. I glad someone likes my story.

**Book One: Earth Chapter Three: An Explanation **

(Kyoshi's POV)

My father was very proud of me when he found out I had managed to hold off the unagi, but my mother was still worried sick about it. She had set up an arrangement with Hyun, hoping it would keep me out of trouble. That's how I got stuck helping Shinju, Hyun's granddaughter, gather herbs. Not that I don't like Shinju. She's smart, nice, and pretty. Also she never gets in any trouble. It's not my fault I get into trouble…well maybe it is but that's not the point. I-

"Kyoshi, could you help me with this", she said interrupting my thoughts. Shinju had silky brown hair and soft pale skin. Her eyes were emerald green, but she was shorter than me.

"Of course", I faked a smile. I reached up and got the something or another flower blossom. "Here", I handed it to her.

"That's it then", she replied. We started back to the village.

"So", Shinju broke the silence after a few minutes," If it's not rude…What's it like to bend?"

"That's not rude", I laughed," I like the earth is an extension of you."

"Was that the first time you did that move?"

"What move?"

"The one you used on the unagi"

_Was this twenty questions are something,_" Yeah, Why?"

"It just seemed like it would be hard."

"I'm not sure", we walked the rest of the way in silence. When we got to Hyun's house she herded us in. Hyun's house was one of the biggest in the village. It had five rooms, a kitchen/ living room area, Hyun's bedroom. The bedroom Shinju shared with her sisters, Shinju's parent's bedroom, and a room for patients. There was also a garden by the house with many herbs, but some could only grow in the woods.

"Thank you", Hyun said as she took the basket of herbs from us, "I made some cakes. Why don't you two have some?" Hyun had white hair and the same eyes as Shinju but her skin was tanned and wrinkled by age.

"Thanks Grann", Shinju said taking a seat at the table. I followed suit. Hyun give us each a small cake, which we both ate quickly.

"It's delicious", I complemented honestly. After the cakes were gone, Hyun and Shinju talked about herbs and stuff. I really didn't pay attention.

"Kyoshi", Hyun said loud enough to get my attention, "Why don't you come back to the land of the living."

"What….I'm sorry", I apologized, Shinju giggled.

"Shinju, go play with Emi. I want to talk to Kyoshi."

She gave me an encouraging look as she left. _Thanks, you're a lot of help._ "Talk about what?" I asked boldly.

"You", she plainly stated, "You want to go to the Ba Sing Se to master earthbending."

_Tell me something I don't know,_ I thought coldly. "But my mother will not let me because of the group of bandits that showed up after Avatar Seung died."

"So you do pay attention", she laughed

"Sometimes"

Her tone became serious, "There is another reason and I believe you have the right to know."

"What is it?"

"It all started when your parents, Lin and Imaran, got married. They were so happy. After about a year your mother became pregnant, but there was a problem. The baby was born early and died after two days. Your parents were heartbroken, but two years later you were born, happy and healthy. The first time your mother held you she promised herself she'd never let anything bad happen to you."

I was understandably in shock,"…So that's why she's so protective over me. She doesn't want to lose another child.

"Yes that's why", she replied.

We didn't talk for a few minutes. Finally I just got up, said a quick goodbye, and left.


	4. Chapter Four: Airbenders

Thanks for reviewing Yoshi35 and Indiehippie.

Once again _Italics _are thoughts.

Disclaimer- If I owned ATLA you'd be watching this on TV.

**Book One: Earth Chapter Four: Airbenders **

(still Kyoshi POV)

It was about two weeks later. I had gotten over the shock of finding out I had lost a sibling and was pretty much back to normal. I had worried my parents when I wasn't my happy-go-lucky self. But now I was bored.

"Kyoshi clean your room. Kyoshi wash the clothes. Kyoshi wash the dishes", I complained as I washed the dishes. I wanted to go play with Shin and Akuti or practice earthbending, but no I had to be doing chores. _Just one more dish to clean and I can sneak out. _

"Kyoshi", my mother called from the other room.

_No! I was so close to freedom, _"What is it?"

"You can go now." _Ok, that works. _

I immediately run out of the house and headed to the cliff. As soon as I got there, I pulled out the earthbending scroll. I had learned and perfected the first two moves, but I had yet to perfect the quicksand move.

I got into stance, focused on the earth, and then quickly kicked my right foot in front of me. The force from my foot made the ground like quicksand (obviously) up to four feet in front of me. _Better than last time. _I continued to practice for about an hour. I had now managed to get it up to five and a half feet in front of me.

Just as I decided to take a break, Akuti and Shin showed up. "Hey! Wow Shin, you're getting bigger", I said to the cub, who was now up to my waist. Akuti was just a little bit smaller than me, but since Shin was a male he'd eventually get bigger than his mom.

I petted both of them. Then Shin started a game of tag. We ran back and forth trying to escape each other. Already tired form practicing earthbending, I had to stop after a few minutes. "Don't you ever get tired?" I asked Shin. As if to answer me, he stopped in front of me and laid on the ground panting. "Guess so", I said as I sat to too. Akuti came over to join us.

"I know what we can do", I stated after a few minutes of boredom, "We can watch the clouds!" The two wolves looked at me with blank faces. "That one looks like a flower and that one looks like an arrow", my enthusiasm not dampened, "How cute! That one looks like a fluffy bunny!" Shin looked at it hungrily.

"Sorry boy, but it's not real", he looked disappointed. I kept naming what clouds looked like until, "Cool! That one looks like a Flying Bison", I said pointing to a strange looking cloud. It was sort of weird I said that since I had never seen a flying bison in my life. The bison looking cloud seemed to be coming straight toward us. It was about then I realized it was a flying bison.

I jumped up and said bye to Akuti and Shin as they got up and headed to the woods. I then started running to the beach wanting to be there when they landed. I soon understood I wouldn't make it in time, so I decided to take a short cut. I was now over the beach, so I jumped off the cliff and using my earthbending keep me from getting hurt. _Mom would murder me if she saw this. _

I managed to get to the beach at the same time as the Air Nomads, but I fell on my face. I wasn't hurt just embarrassed. As I was getting up, I felt a strong wind help me.

"Hi", I said to the twenty or so year old man in front of me. He was fairly tall and lend. He had peach colored skin, gray eyes, and a shaved head. He wore orange and yellow clothes and brown boots, but what surprised me the most was the arrow shaped tattoos he had.

"Hi. I'm Anil and your name is?" the man named Anil asked.

"I'm Kyoshi."

"That was some good earthbending, Kyoshi", a man a little older than Anil said as he jumped of the flying bison. He looked a lot like Anil but had a light brown beard and his eyes were a blue-gray. "I'm Arav."

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you." It was then I noticed the old airbender. He had a long white beard, his skin was wrinkled, and he wore orange and yellow robes. He simply looked at me with interest, then turned away to head to the village.

When we were about halfway to the village Bao, the village leader, and Hyun came to greet our guests. The old airbender's name, I now learned, was Gyan. He explained to them that they were traveling to the Northern Airtemple and requested they stay here a couple of days to rest. Of course Bao agreed everyone trusts Air Nomads. They are peaceful monks.

* * *

Everyone was excited about our guests; Rin Island hadn't seen travelers let alone benders in almost ten years. Hideaki was our only source to the outside world. The older villagers asked the Airbenders about what was happening around the world. While the children, who were brave enough, played with Xue, the flying bison.

Eventually everything calmed down, but I was curious about Gyan. So when I saw him walking toward the woods, I went to catch up with him. It took a while, for an old man he was fast.

"Gyan", I called. If he hadn't slowed down, I would've thought he didn't hear me.

"Yes", he said with indifference.

"Where you going?"

"To the cliff."

"Why?" He looked annoyed.

"To mediate."

"Can I come?"

"Can you keep quiet?" I didn't open my mouth. "Good", he replied to the silent answer. We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we got there Gyan sat down and put his hands together (like Aang does). I did the same.

"You are an earthbender, so it will be easier for you to concentrate on the earth", he advised.

I concentrated on the earth, feeling the rock. I couldn't seem to stay that way though, because I soon felt the setting sun with fire erupting from it. Then I felt the early spring breeze, it seemed to take me above the clouds. Last I felt the calm ocean, it's water surrounded me. It went on in an endless cycle. Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. On and on until someone shook me.

"What happened?" I asked confused. I felt like I had just woke up from a strange dream, that I couldn't remember.

"It's time to go", was all Gyan said.


	5. Chapter Five: A Fate is Decided

I don't really have much to say, so just read and maybe review.

Yoshi35- Thanks for review again. I appreciate it.

**Book One: Earth Chapter Five: A Fate is Decided **

(Normal POV)

Bao, Hyun, Imaran, Lin, Hideaki, Gyan, Anil, and Arav were in Bao's house. The house was neatly furnished, but had nothing that really stood out. The Air Nomads would be leaving the next day and wished to take Kyoshi with them.

"She's NOT going", Lin said harshly.

"Lin, Why don't you just here them out?" Hyun asked. She seemed determined not to, but her husband slightly elbowed her as if to say it would be respectful to at least listen.

"Fine", she said reluctantly.

"The idea is that Kyoshi come with us and we will find her a Master Earthbender to teach her", Arav explained.

"It will not be hard or out of the way, since we have to stop at Ba Sing Se anyway", Anil added.

"But she's so young. She just turned eleven seven weeks ago", Lin pleaded.

"She turned eleven seven weeks ago", Gyan repeated like he just found another piece to a puzzle.

"Yes", Imaran replied.

"How will we ever see her?" Lin questioned.

"You can write letters and I'll get them to you", Hideaki spoke up for the first time, "And I'm sure her teacher will let her come visit at least once a year."

"All because you have it planned out doesn't mean something can't go wrong. What if she gets sick or some bandits attack?" Lin stated worriedly.

This time it was Gyan that answered, "Kyoshi has more potential than any other earthbender I've ever seen. If she is not trained not only will it be a waste of talent, but she could hurt someone, herself included."

Kyoshi's parents were shocked by this. After some time Lin finally gave in, "Ok, she can go."

"But she will decide for herself", Imaran said even though he knew what she would choose.

All this time Bao was wondering, _Why am I even here? This doesn't involve me. _


	6. Chapter Six: Leaving Rin Island

If you don't review, I'll… do absolutely nothing about it. But please review.

Yoshi35 and AvAtArRoXmYsOx- Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer- If I owned ATLA, would I be here.

**Chapter Six: Leaving Rin Island **

(Normal POV)

Kyoshi was sitting on Xue watching Rin Island, her home, fade in the distance. A thought crossed her mind, _This is it there's no turning back. Nothing will ever be the same._ She had never left home before and now she realized she wouldn't be coming back for I long time. A feeling of homesickness cashed her heart like waves on the shore. She couldn't help but remember the events that got her in the sky.

**-flashback(Kyoshi's POV)-**

_It isn't like my parents to be late._ I cleaned up the mess from dinner. I had an idea why they were gone but didn't want to get my hopes up. I was now done cleaning, it didn't that long, and was about to head to bed, but my parents finally showed up. I could tell by the look on their faces that my guess was right. I waited for one of them to speak first.

"Kyoshi, If you want to you can go with the Airbenders. They said they would find you an Earthbending Master", my father said both happy and sad at the same time.

"Thank you so much!" I ran over and hugged both of them. My mom didn't want to let go. Finally I said, "I should probably go pack, then go to bed."

**-end flashback- **

I could no longer see my home. I sighed. _I don't regret leaving. I just didn't realize I'd miss it so much. _Shin sensing how I felt laid his head in my lap.

_He must be getting homesick too._ "You know you didn't have to come", I said softly. He lifted his head and looked right into my eyes. It was like he was saying this is where I'm meant to be.

**-another flashback-**

It was midmorning, everyone was at the beach to see the Nomads and me off. My mom was crying and saying how much she would miss me. My dad hugged me and whispered words of encouragement. Hyun and Shinju gave me a basket of healing herbs. Hideaki gave me some money. Bao wished me luck and finally Emi dragged Daichi up to me.

"Daichi has something to say to you", she told me as she made sure he didn't try to get away.

"Well….the thing is…", he struggled, "I never said I'm sorry for what I about you and I never thanked you for saving me." He was blushing by now.

"I forgive you and you're welcome", I smiled. Then I hugged Emi, but I felt like there was something I hadn't done yet. Then it hit me. In the rush of getting ready, I had forgotten to say goodbye to Akuti and Shin.

Before I even finished the thought, I heard a wolf holing. I could tell it was Akuti. At the same time the villagers backed away from something. That something was large spotted wolf cub, Shin. He went over to the flying bison. It seemed to me that they were talking to each other. Xue let his tail down and Shin climbed on. I laughed at the strange sight.

"It looks like we've got another traveler", Anil laughed.

**-end flashback-**

I was so caught up in the memory that I didn't notice Anil had come sat beside me.

"Homesick?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled encouragingly, "Being homesick is normal. I'd be worried if you weren't. It's getting late. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Ok", I carefully got up and went over to my bag to get my sleeping bag. I got in it, used Shin as a pillow, and drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven: Stories by the Campfire

Yoshi35-Thanks for your constant support!

Now on with the show….er….story.

**Chapter Seven: Stories by the Campfire**

**(still Kyoshi POV)**

I enjoyed traveling. We'd fly for a day or two before stopping. I got to meet many people and try many new things. The one thing that annoyed me was that I had yet to see any earthbending.

About a week into our trip, we were camping in a large forest. There were many kinds of trees; pine, oak, ash, and many kinds I had never seen before. A good sized stream ran along the small clearing where we were setting up camp. It was a cloudless twilight so that stars were coming out.

I was helping move some bags. I got too many and ended up dropping them. Everything out of one of the bags fell out. I went to pick the stuff up. Arav started to help me.

"I'm sorry."

"No problem", Arav replied.

As we picked everything up, I noticed a charm like thing that had rolled close to the stream. I walked over and picked it up. It was a craved piece of wood that had the symbols of all four of the nations on it. I just looked at it for a minute. There was something about it. Arav walked over to me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Ask Gyan, it's his."

We finished setting up camp. Shin went out to hunt for his dinner. I ate what the Airbenders ate. Which was quite strange for me since I'm use to eating meat. When we were all sitting around the fire, I pulled the charm from my pocket and asked Gyan what it was.

"It's a charm."

_So helpful._ "Yes, but there has to be more to it."

"So it's a story you want", he smiled a little.

"I guess", I replied. Anil was laughing quietly.

"In that case. It was made by a good friend of mine. He gave it to me before he died", he continued eating.

"We know there's more to it than that", Arav stated.

Gyan didn't talk again until he was done eating, "As I said a good friend of mine craved it. He craved it because like most Water Tribes men he was good at craving things. The reason it has the symbol for each nation is because that was his destiny."

It took me a while to understand what he meant by his destiny. "You knew Avatar Seung?" I asked.

"Yes I did."

"How did you meet him?"

"That's another story for another day", he flatly stated.

"Please", I begged. Both Anil and Arav were laughing at my pathetic attempts to get him to tell me the story. Gyan shot them strict looks. They stopped laughing.

"Fine", he said, "I was traveling as usual. I remember it was snowing hard. I was in the mountains, so I hoped to find a cave to take shelter in before it became a blizzard. When I did find a cave I was surprised to find it already occupied by a polar bear. It was strange to see a polar bear that far south. The polar bear turned its head and nudged something after it had seen me. A young waterbender jumped up sleepily. When he saw he had company he introduced himself as Seung of the Northern Water Tribe. I told my name. We then shared the cave till the blizzard pasted. After that we were friends."

"When did you find out he was the Avatar?" I asked.

"Lets see… While we were waiting out the blizzard, we asked each other questions. Eventually I asked him what he was doing so far south. I expected him to say he was going to the Southern Water Tribe, but he answered reluctantly that he had to learn earthbending."

"So there were no fights or epic adventures?" I asked.

Gyan laughed at that, "The life of an Avatar isn't always fighting and adventures. Honestly during Seung's life it was more politics. The only epic fight was the one with Katsu", realizing his mistake he added," NO. I'm mot going to tell you that story."

* * *

Don't worry, the next chapter will have some fighting and the story will get epic. I just wanted to get a point across.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Bandits

I'm so sorry that it took me longer than usual to update. I was sick and the weather got bad so I couldn't even turn on my computer. Also this is the first fight I've written, so please tell me how I did(aka review).

Yoshi35, AvAtArRoXmYsOx, and anonymous thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Avatar the Last Airbender…gets attacked by layers…I was just kidding! HELP!

**Chapter Eight: Bandits**

**(Kyoshi POV)**

Now we were only three days from Ba Sing Sa, but still in a wooded area. The day was clear but windy. I didn't mind, I had been traveling with Airbenders for a month. Xue had gotten tired after two and a half days of flying, but being so close to our destination we were restless. We decided to walk to the next town, which was a few miles away.

The walk went well. Shin decided to chase a butterfly. It was hilarious watching a large wolf with as many spots as a leopard jump in the air to attempt to bite a bug. At noon we stopped for lunch, meatless as usual. I didn't mind not having meat at first, but after a month without I was craving it. Shin, bored of his game, watched us eat. He had stopped begging for food after he realized it was vegetarian.

I was just about done eating, when Shin's ears suddenly twitched. He jumped up and ran down the road.

"Shin!" I yelled as I jumped up to follow him. I didn't understand why he ran off, but was worried that his appearance at a camp without someone to tell the people he was tame would get him in trouble.

I finally caught up with him or should I say he was waiting for me at a fork in the road. He looked at me then turned left and ran. _When I get my hands on you_- My thought was cut off by the most blood curling scream I'd ever heard. I stopped dead in my tracks, but Shin came back and pulled at my dress till I was running again.

**

* * *

**

**(Normal POV)**

"That wolf has a mind of it's own", Arav laughed.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why it would leave everything it knew", Anil said, "Even though he's attached to Kyoshi, it doesn't make sense."

_Same reason I found a polar bear to far south,_ Gyan thought before saying, "We should go after them." Just as he finished that there was a loud blood curling scream.

"Kyoshi!" Anil and Arav shouted.

"That wasn't her but it came from the direction she was heading", Gyan calmly stated, "We should go." At that they were off, running like the wind.

**

* * *

**

**(back to Kyoshi; her POV)**

I felt like I'd been running for hours, but it was only a minute or two. We came to an area of the road that was valley like with elevated cliffs on each side. Perfect for an ambush, this is just what had happened by the look of it.

In front of me there was a small caravan being attacked by at least twenty men in black clothes. The people of the caravan were obviously from the Earth Kingdom. The ones who knew how to fight were defending everyone else, but they were out numbered. There were some people down but seemed mostly unharmed. There was this one man though that was bleeding badly; by the crooked angles his arms were at I knew they must be broken. In front of him the ground came up unnaturally. _He must be an Earthbender. And the source of the scream. _

It took only seconds to see that and think out what I was going to do. I did occur to me to go get help but there wasn't enough time. I walked straight into the fight as calmly as I could. I'm fairly sure no one even noticed me till I used my earthbending to pull a small boulder to me. Then with a simple punch like motion, it went flying at the nearest bandit. Caught by surprise he was unable to dodge it and was knocked out cold.

There was silence as every pair of eyes turned to me. It seemed like time stopped, but then I heard one person laughing.

"Isn't that cute", it was one of the bandits, "Look little girl, why don't you go back to playing with dolls." His voice was like daggers. He had darkly tanned skin, black hair, and even blacker eyes.

"I don't play with dolls", I said coldly, while sending a small rock at him. It hit him in the head. I sent another at him, but he dodged it this time. He then came right at me. I tried to get away, but he was to fast. The next thing I knew he had me by the arms, so I couldn't bend. I was sure I was going to die, because he had revenge written all over his face.

Instead of me screaming though it was him. I dropped to the ground confused. I then looked up to see Shin had bitten his leg and wouldn't let go.

"HELP! Get it off me! Stop them from getting away!" Five of the bandits went to help him, while the others continued the attack on the caravan. The people of the caravan that could fight were tired and shocked. I could tell they wouldn't defend themselves well.

Knowing I had to do something, I ran near the caravan and with a knowledge that I don't think was entirely my own I brought up a wall between them and the bandits. Unfortunately that left me as their only target. They came toward me almost in a line. I quickly kicked my right foot up and bringing it down with all my strength the solid ground became quicksand. They were stuck.

I than heard a yelp. Turning around I saw Shin lying on the ground unmoving. The bandit that Shin had saved me from was also down. The other bandits were about to finish the job. I had never been so mad and upset in my eleven years. I felt something in me stir. I wanted them to pay for hurting Shin, the other Earthbender, and anyone else they had ever hurt.

Before I could do anything a tornado came down on the bandits. It spun them around till all five of them look sick. Then it disappeared and they fell to the ground only to have another strong wind push them into the face of the cliff. After that they were all unconscious.

I ran to Shin crying. Seeing that he had a bad cut along his side, I ripped some of the bottom of my dress off and rapped it around the wound. I then check his heartbeat and breathing. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. After that I hugged him and told him how great he was.

**

* * *

**

**(Normal POV)**

"Should we-", Anil started.

"No", Gyan answered, "They'll both be fine. Right now we need to get that Earthbender and any other injured people to a healer. Arav tie up the bandits and watch them."

* * *

They carried the injured to the near by town on Xue. They got immediate care from the healer. Anil went back to get Arav and the bandits. When back Anil, who was use to working with animals, took care of Shin. Kyoshi with nothing but minor scratches and burses was sent to rest at the inn. The bandits of course went to jail. 


	9. Chapter Nine:Ba Sing Sa

The season premiere was awesome! Thanks to Yoshi35 and anonymous for reviewing.

Disclaimer: If you think I own ATLA then you're pathetic.

**Chapter Nine: Ba Sing Sa **

**(Kyoshi POV)**

Ba Sing Sa was beautiful and a little intimidating. It rested on a mountain with five walls to protect it. The first had the most guards because it was the entrance to the city. They let us pass after seeing Gyan. _I didn't know he was so important._ The people living in between the first and second walls were the poor of the poor. I had never seen such bad conditions to live in. The second wall had few guards, we passed easily. The people here lived in crowed apartments. The third wall had two guards and the houses were much nicer. The forth had about five guards, this was where the upper class lived. The fifth wall had royal guards, because the very center of the city was were the royal family lived. We were led through the gardens straight to the throne room. Xue and Shin were taken to the stables.

The earthbending I had seen on the way didn't impress me. Making door ways in walls was basic, I could do that and I had no proper training. While we passed the EarthKingdom flag, it dawned on me that I would be meeting the EarthKingdom rulers. I got nervous.

"Do I have to go in?"

"Yes", Gyan replied.

"There's no reason to be nervous", Arav said. Anil just gave me an encouraging smile. We walked in the throne room. The room was, like the rest of the city, mad completely out of rock. There were large tapestries hanging on the walls and in the back of the room there were three thrones.

In the throne on the far left was a middle aged man with hazel eyes and light brown hair. He was in a general's uniform. The man in the middle throne was obviously the king. He had dark brown eyes and graying hair, but was very muscular. On the right side of the king was a lady with hazel eyes like the general's. Her hair was a chestnut color and she looked older than the general, but a little younger than the king. I guessed she was the queen.

"The Air Nomads have arrived", a guard announced. They bowed their heads and I quickly did the same.

"Gyan it's good to see you", the king said.

"It has been a while hasn't it, King Nori", Gyan replied.

"Keiko, go prepare the feast", the lady said to a servant, "Make sure the cooks know it's for Airbenders."

"Yes, Queen Michiko", the young girl bowed and left.

"Now come and sit", King Nori offered. We went to take our seats and I was noticed for the first time.

"And who are you?" Queen Michiko asked kindly.

"I'm Kyoshi of Rin Island", I answered in a slightly shaking voice.

"How did you end up traveling with Air Nomads?" King Nori asked curiously.

Anil answered for me, "Kyoshi has a lot of potential in earthbending. We believe she deserves proper training."

"I only train the best", the general stated.

"General Wei, you should at least see how good she is", Queen Michiko commanded.

"If you insist, your highness." The rock table then pushed me back. I got out of the way only to have some rocks come flying at me.

"Go easy on the child or-" King Nori stopped what he was saying when he saw me stop the rocks and turn them to dirt.

General Wei then stomped his foot on the ground causing the earth under me to separate. I made some of the rock extend to me and lifted myself to level ground. I stood up and was trying to catch me breath.

"I guess you're not as good as you thought", he said. He tied to turn around, but was caught in quicksand. He quickly did the move to reverse it. While he was still doing that, I sent a large chuck of the wall at him. He cut it in half making it miss him. I then spun around collecting the loose dirt. I used the dirt to make it were General Wei couldn't see. For a second I thought I won, but the loose dirt came together making a large rock. Instead of flying at me though it dropped to the ground.

"I have seen enough", General Wei smiled," Not only are you talented, but you use your brain. I will train you."

"Thank you!" I was so happy!

General Wei used his bending to fix the room. A few minutes later the food came. It all looked good, there was even some meat! And it tasted good too! I pretty much inhaled my food, but I hid some of the meat for Shin.

"Kyoshi, you can stay tonight in the royal guest room", King Nori said," and we'll find something permanent tomorrow."

"Thanks you, your highness", I replied happily.

"And I'll make sure your spotted wolf friend finds his way to you", Queen Michiko added," Keiko, why don't you show young Kyoshi were she will be staying."

I didn't really want to leave, but it seemed like they had other business to attend to, so I fallowed Keiko to the royal guest room. Shin soon joined me.

**

* * *

**

**(Normal POV)**

After Kyoshi left the room, the adults finished their food before discussing anything further.

"How is the search going?" Gyan asked bluntly.

"We have people looking as we speak", King Nori answered confidently.

"Then you need to tell them to stop", he continued.

"What do you mean?" Queen Michiko asked.

"I know who the Avatar is."

"Who then? These bandits are a problem to the whole world and it looks like only the Avatar will be able to put an end to it."

"You know Kyoshi single handedly defeated fourteen bandits three days ago", Gyan stated," and that was her first real fight."

"You know this is important. Don't change the subject", King Nori commanded._ That's impressive, but I'm not surprised considering how well she did today. _

"I'm not."

"What are you saying?" Anil asked.

"You two should know", he informed Anil and Arav," Think about it. Going into trances, recognizing things she shouldn't know exists; knowing difficult earthbending moves when she's never seen any but her own. And she was born a week after Seung died."

"Your saying Kyoshi is the Avatar", Arav said confused.

"Yes, Kyoshi is the Avatar", Gyan confirmed. There was silence while this information sank in.

"So, I guess it's settled. I will teach her earthbending and if my wife agrees she can stay with us", General Wei said breaking the silence," I have a daughter her age. They can keep each other company."

"Good. Just promise me something", Gyan asked," Let Kyoshi have a childhood."


	10. Chapter Ten: Moving In

Thanks to Air Bending Dragon35, anonymous,and shrimpeater for reviewing. Anyone who reviews is awesome!

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.

**Chapter Ten: Moving In **

**(Kyoshi POV)**

I followed General Wei's wife, Sayuri, into their home. Sayuri had brown hair and eyes. She was fairly small and wore a nice green dress.

"You'll be sharing a room with my daughter, but she's off somewhere now. You probably willn't get to meet her till dinner", she informed me. We went through the large house. It was beautifully furnished with tapestries and statues. Finally, we came to the bedroom. It was large with three windows that all had amazing views of the city. An extra bed had recently been brought into the room. Sayuri set my things she had insisted on carrying down, "I'll give you a while to get settled. Then I'll take you to say bye to the Air Nomads."

* * *

My goodbyes to Anil, Arav, and Gyan were short. I thanked them for bringing me all the way to Ba Sing Sa and told them I'd miss them. They promised of they were ever near by to come see me. Shin decided he wanted to say bye too. He tried to lick Anil's face off. I think it was his way of saying thanks for healing me.

After they left it was time for my first earthbending lesson. I was excited. A kind guard showed me where the training area was. General Wei was already working with his five other students. When he noticed I had arrived he stopped and turned to the only other girl, "Lan, this is Kyoshi. I want you to teach her the basics."

Everyone else was obviously curious but went back to training. Lan was a tall girl with brown hair and eyes. She looked about fifteen. She walked over to me and began teaching. Lan was nice and helpful, so by the end of the lesson I had learned a lot.

Before running to catch up with a boy her age, Lan told me she was impressed. General Wei motioned to me that I should go ahead and leave. I walked out and was confronted by two of the other boys.

"Hi. Kyoshi right", said one of the boys in a falsely sweet tone," I'm Liang and this is Tu." Liang had dark brown hair and green eyes. Tu had light brown hair and eyes with tanned skin. Both were my age.

"Don't you two have anything better to do than terrorize the new girl", the last person from my lesson interrupted. He had brown eyes and chestnut hair. He looked a few years older than me.

"Ning", Liang greeted rudely, "Sorry, Prince Ning-"

"I don't want to hear it", Prince Ning cut him off. He then grabbed my arm and dragged me away from them. Before I could say anything he said, "First, call me Ning. Not Price, not your highness, or anything like that. Second, ignore Liang. He's just jealous."

"Why would he be jealous?" I asked.

He laughed, "We knew that was your first real lesson, but you bend with such ease…. Liang is jealous because he was the best until now."

"I'm not that good…. Am I?"

Ning just smiled and walked off.

I arrived back to General Wei's at the same time as another girl, who was my age. I guessed she was Sayuri and Wei's daughter, because she looked like Sayuri but with hazel eyes.

"You must be Kyoshi", she frowned before heading in. I walked in after her.

Seeing us walk in, Sayuri said, "Good you two have meet. He should be back any minute now. Go ahead and sit down."

So we both sat down. There was a tense silence, I got the feeling she didn't like me. Finally General Wei got back and dinner was served. The husband and wife talked. After a while they asked their daughter, whose name was Avasa, about her day. She brushed off the questions, finished eating, and then went to her- well our room.

I finished eating, thanked General Wei and Sayuri for dinner, and then I also went to our room. When I got there Avasa was laying on her bed staring into space. Shin jumped through one of the windows. He must have been sitting on the roof of the house under us. Avasa didn't even look up. I decided to try talking to her, "I was just wondering if-"

"Just leave me alone", she sounded mad. I didn't want to get in an argument right now, so I went to sleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven: More Training & Secrets

I'm so sorry I took so long to update. I've had a **really bad **week.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And I have a favor to ask, if anyone knows any names of Japanese, Chinese, Korean, or even Hindu origin could you please send them to me. I would like the origin, meaning, and whether it's for male or female.

**Chapter Eleven: More Training and Secrets **

**(Kyoshi POV)**

After two weeks of living in the EarthKingdom Capital, I had gotten into a pattern. Wake up, eat breakfast, take Shin outside the city, lunch, training, dinner, and finally bed. The whole time being ignored by Avasa and Liang being a pain.

Right now I was going to train. Walking down the corridor, I meet up with Ning. Over the short time we had known each, we had become friends. Without talking we went to the training area. We were the first there but Lan and Huan soon followed.

Huan was the boy I didn't get a chance to meet on the first day. At sixteen, he was General Wei's oldest student. He had dark hair and bright green eyes. He was also kind and encouraging. Lan seemed to follow him everywhere.

After they walked in Tu came in and seconds Liang. Liang had a particularly smug look on his face today. That could only be bad news for me. Over two weeks he had pulled some cruel pranks on me. I guess he was trying to discourage me in earthbending. General Wei had done nothing to stop him.

General Wei came in after a few more minutes and the first thing he said was, "Kyoshi, you've pretty much mastered the basics. You will be doing what everyone else is from now on." I had been learning the basics from Lan, Ning, and Huan. I was happy to move on. He then added, "Lan you'll practice with Prince Ning, Tu and Huan, Liang and Kyoshi." _No wonder Liang had looked so smug. I'll just have to do my best._

General Wei showed us a difficult looking set of moves with the help of one of his soldiers. He also gave us a short lecture on how important it was to wait for the perfect moment to attack. He then had us try them with our partners.

Liang and I went through the set quickly. He was obviously intent on being better than me. We didn't move for a while, we were to busy waiting to see what the other would do and looking for the other's weak spots. Then suddenly we both attacked at the same time. We hurled and dodged rocks, made the ground sand and back to normal again. I nearly got hit a few times, but he dodged everything I sent at him. It was the most intense I had ever trained. By the time to leave, both Liang and I were exhausted.

General Wei gave everyone some advice on how to do better, but only told us that we shouldn't try to actually hurt each other. After talking to the others (Lan, Ning, and Huan) for a few minutes I headed to General Wei's home.

The next day after breakfast, I was taking an excited Shin to the woods. Going through the busy streets of Ba Sing Sa would have been difficult, but when you have a wolf that was as big as you people got out of the way.

As we passed under the second wall, I saw Avasa come out of a plain looking building and head toward another area of the city. Curious, I followed her through small alleys. I stayed just out of sight. When she came to a dead end in a deserted area, she went right to a wall. She went up to the wall and pulled something out of her pocket. It must have been a key of some type, because a second later the wall turned into a crude looking door. She walked in and the door shut silently. Before the door shut a saw a dark tunnel.

After waiting till what I guessed was long enough so she wouldn't notice the door opening, I went up to the wall and used my earthbending to open it. I walked in a Shin followed, once we were in I closed the door. I could see a small light from a torch up ahead and followed it.

We almost made it without being noticed, but my clumsy self tripped over an unknown object. Unfortunately it made just enough noise to be heard to Avasa.

"Who's there?" she said in a shocked voice. I wasn't sure what to do at first, but decided that it was pointless to try to hide.

"It's Kyoshi. I'm sorry I followed you. I'm just curious", I said truthfully.

"Did my parents put you up to this?" she questioned.

"No. I just saw you come out of that building and come here", I answered.

"I guess you'll have to come with me", she sounded annoyed, "Is the wolf with you?"

"Yeah. Shin's here"

"Thought so"

We walked together the rest of the way. While we were walking I asked her where we were going, why, and how did she know about this tunnel. She answered to the woods, I'll see when we get there, and that her cousin showed her.

Finally we got to another wall, she took out the key and opened the hided door. We came out of the side of a cliff in the middle of the woods. As soon as the door was closed she took out two metal fans from her pockets. I hadn't realized they were there until she had them in her hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm practicing", she rolled her eyes, "Just because I'm not a bender doesn't mean I can't fight, but my parents wouldn't approve. That's why it's a secret." She went through the stances like she was dancing.

"Where did you learn it?"

"I made it up", she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's impressive. I could never think up something like it", I complemented.

"Do you want to try? I could use someone to practice with", she seemed a little embarrassed.

"Sure!" She handed me the metal fans and instructed me on what to do. No matter how hard I tried though I couldn't get it right.

Finally Avasa gave me some advice, "It's not earthbending. Instead of using your strength, you need use your opponent's against them." I tried a little longer without much success, we then took a break.

A sat under a tree. Shin had gone hunting while we were practicing but had come back. We just sat there for a minute until Avasa said, "You know my secret. I want to know one of yours."

"I don't have any secrets", she gave me a yeah right look, "Well, there is this one thing I've never told anyone. But it's not really a secret."

"Will you tell me?"

"Yeah, it happened on the last winter solstice. I was on the highest cliff on Rin Island. I was watching the sunset. I was just staring at it when I saw something fly by. It looked sort of like a cat or dog with wings. I'm really sure what it was."

"You saw it on winter solstice so it could have been a spirit", she suggested.

"I guess it could have been", we were quiet for a while. Finally I asked, "Are we friends now? Or are you going to ignore me when we get back?"

"We're friends as long as you don't tell my parents", she smiled.

"I know how it feels to have over protective parents, so I willn't."

"Also, I'm sorry I ignored you. I thought you would have a big ego. You're not like that. You're just weird, my spirit seeing friend", we both laughed at the least part. She continued, "We better go, so you can get lunch before your Earthbending lesson."


	12. Chapter Twelve:Letters from Home

Thanks to everyone who reviewed(all three of you)! I wasn't going to bring up the true enemy until Book2, but this part got stuck in my head and wouldn't come out. Aren't ya'll lucky! It probably willn't be brought up again for a while, so enjoy… or tell me you hate it.

Disclaimer: All because I keep forgetting to put these doesn't mean I own ATLA.

Note: It's now early summer in the story… Thought you might want to know.

**Chapter Twelve: Letters from Home **

**(Kyoshi POV) **

Avasa and Ning, who was dressed in plain green lower class clothes, were dragging 'me through the busy streets. I had no idea where we were going, so I asked for what seemed the hundredth time since Avasa had woken me up saying they had a surprise for me.

"Where are we going?"

"Be patient, we're almost there," Ning stated.

"Why are you in those clothes anyway?" I asked. I had never seen him in anything less than what 'royalty wore. Avasa rolled her eyes like I had just asked the stupidest question she'd ever heard.

"It wouldn't be very smart for everyone to know who I am just by looking at my clothes," he whispered. I felt stupid.

We arrived at the middle class market. It was full of people and in the hot summer sun it smelled fairly bad but not unbearable. There were shops selling all kinds of things. Some had needed items such as food while others had wanted items like pets.

While all this was interesting, only one shop really caught my attention. The shop was small and had few goods, but the man running it was very familiar. He was middle aged with light brown hai4r and brown eyes. He wore light Hue and green clothes.

"Hideaki!" I called as I ran over to him. He looked over at me and smiled brightly. Ning and Avasa were right behind me.

"Kyoshi! It's good to see you," he said as I caught my breath. I then gave him a quick hug.

"How have you been?" I asked kindly.

"Really good!" I said then decided to introduce my friends. " This is Avasa, I

M staying with her family. And this is," I paused for a second wondering it I should introduce him as the Prince, "Ning, he's in the same Earthbending class as me."

"It's nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you," Ning answered back, Avasa nodded but with a smile.

"How are my parents?" I asked impatiently.

"They're good. Lin is worried sick of course. That reminds me," he went to his bag and got some paper out. "Your parents, Hyun, Shinju, and Emi wrote you letters." He handed them to me. We then talked about what was happening en Rin Island, which was practically nothing, and then my earth bending. He didn't seem surprised when he found out General Wei himself was teaching me.

When it was time to go, Hideaki told me, "I'll be here for a week so come visit me and when I leave I'll take you replies to the letters."

"Thanks! See you tomorrow then!" Ning, Avasa, and I then left. When we had gone a little ways I asked, "How'd you know he was here?"

Ning answer, " I overheard some guards say 'there was a merchant asking about you. I asked Avasa if you had said anything about knowing a merchant-"

"And I told him you had talked about a merchant from your home, so we found out were he would be," Avasa finished.

"Thanks! You're both awesome," I told them. I decided I would read the letters as soon as possible, but first I had practice. _What fun. . .

* * *

_

**(NORMAL POV)**

Miles away in a dark room, two figures talked, both were male. The first was short and slightly chubby, but had an air of power around him. He was in charge. The other man was much taller, but had to use crutches to support a broken leg. They were in so much shadow that you couldn't see any other features.

"I've heard what happened from you men, but you were in charge Let's hear what happened from you," the short man said coldly.

"We attacked the caravan like we were supposed to," the man with a broken leg began. "We were about to finish them off, but a strong earthy bender showed up." He stopped ashamed.

"We didn't break out of jail and keep you alive for no reason! How old was the bender? What did he look like?" His voice was full of anger.

"She. The bender was a girl who couldn't be more than eleven,"

"So, an eleven year old girl took out twenty of our better group in the EarthKingdom."

"She did have help. When I tried to kill her a Spotted Wolf attacked me. I'm not sure what happened after that."

"According to you men, five of them went to help you. The girl took out fourteen single handedly and some AirNomads got the five that were trying to save you," the short man said this as if bored.

Feeling that he had to say something the man with a broken leg said, "That sounds about right."

"Good. My boss will be very interested in this." (dramatic music plays)


	13. Chapter Thirteen:A Troublesome Adventure

Thanks again to all my reviewers! Since I can't reply to steadyrain, I would like to say that I'm very grateful for what you said(well typed, but that's not the point).

I'm so happy! What happened in Avatar Day will fit in almost perfectly with my story! Of course now ya'll have an idea of what's going to happen, so I'll have to get rid of ya'll. But then there would be no one to read my story…. never mind.

Disclaimer: in a very bored and sarcastic voice I own ATLA and your soul.

looks at what she just typed I must be in an evil mood today, anyway on with the story!

**Chapter Thirteen: A Troublesome Adventure **

**(Kyoshi POV) **

It was a cloudy day with no wind. Even with the clouds it was hot. Avasa, Shin, and I walked in the clearing where Avasa practiced her fighting technique. I practice with her sometimes, but I just not good at it. She pulled out her fans and went through the dance like motions. I played with Shin.

After a while Shin got tired of fetch and wrestling, so he decided to go hunt. To pass time I pulled out the metal fans Avasa had given me. I attempted to go through the sets, but ended up tripping when I got to the harder ones. Instinctively I used earthbending to steady myself. That gave me an idea. With fans in hand, I flicked my right hand up. A rock came off the ground and floated at level with the fan. I did a few tricks, but then Avasa's voice broke my concentration.

"What are you doing?"

"Using the fans to earthbend", I explained.

She smile, "Since when does-" She stopped when the stone wall to the city opened.

**

* * *

****(Ning 3rd person POV) **

_I almost regret showing this place to Avasa, _Ning thought as he opened the stone wall. Grey light fell on his face as the wall disappeared. He smiled with relief when he saw his friends looking confused. "There you two are", he said calming.

"What are you doing here?" Avasa asked the confusion gone from her face.

"Getting you"

"Why?" Kyoshi asked. She wasn't as confused as before.

"There's a situation. General Wei and Au-" he was cut off by Kyoshi.

"Ok. Just let me find Shin. It willn't take long", she said quickly and ran into the woods.

"Wait! There's a large group of bandits!" seeing that she didn't hear him he told Avasa, "Go in the cave and wait for us."

Her eyes narrowed, "I can take care of my self." She stated flatly.

"I didn't mean it like that", too late she was running after Kyoshi. Ning ran after them as fast as he could, which was pretty fast. He caught up with Avasa quickly. Ning knew it would be pointless to try to get Avasa to go back. Her need to prove herself was to strong and arguing would waste time. Trees became blurs as they tried to catch up to Kyoshi. He heard her calling for Shin and saw her slow down, only to lose sight of her again.

Ning had no doubt that Kyoshi could deal with twenty or thirty, maybe even more warriors if she wanted to. And that was in a way the problem, she had so much power she was completely unaware of. She most probably the most powerful bender he'd ever see. If she lost control she could hurt herself.

A short scream reached his ears, so Ning spend up. He then heard laughter as he rounded a tree and came in an ordinary clearing. Kyoshi was pinned to the ground by Shin, who was trying to lick her to death.

The almost fully grown wolf got off Kyoshi and gave Ning an innocent look. Well, it tried to look innocent but that's hard for a nearly five foot wolf. Ning couldn't help but to laugh at the sight.

Kyoshi got up, brushed the leaves off her green dress and hair, and then said, "Told you it wouldn't take long. Where's Avasa?" Before the EarthKingdom Price could answer it started to rain hard.

**

* * *

**

**(Avasa 3rd person POV) **

Avasa kicked a random oak tree. One second she was running with Ning and the next he was now where to be seen. She tried to back track, but ended up lost. _Great! The spirits want me dead, _she joked. As if to prove her theory it started to rain hard.

"Perfect! Just what I need", she mumbled harshly. Avasa walked in what she hoped was the right direction and tried not to get to muddy. _I'm in so much trouble, I might be better off with the spirits' wrath. _At about that time she slipped down a hill she was sure wasn't there before. When she got to the bottom, she got up dizzily and attempted to get the mud and wet leaves off her. It didn't work.

"And you would be?" a rough sounding man's voice asked after a minute or two. Avasa looked up to see a group of thirty five men in black clothes with many weapons staring at her. She thought of many rude and inappropriate words.


	14. Chapter Fourteen:Battle of Earth & Water

Hi! Sorry it took so long to update, but I had to do my term paper and had exams. Thanks to the reviewers! Also I have bad news, I'm going on a trip for the whole month of June and will not be able to update. But to make it up to ya'll this chapter is long and chapter 15 will to up next Tuesday or Wednesday!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar…

**Chapter Fourteen: Battle of Earth and Water**

**(Avasa 3rd person)**

"Are you going to answer me?" the man Avasa guessed was the leader asked. She couldn't see the bandits that well, because of the rain. She had been silent for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. Avasa had never been in a situation like this before; she'd never even been in a real fight. She had no idea what to do.

"Maybe the girl's mute", another bandit suggested.

"Either way, we could hold her for ransom", yet another said.

"What makes you think anyone would pay a ransom for me?" Avasa asked trying to ignore the fact that she was royalty.

"So she does speak", the leader said, "Even covered in mud and soaking wet, you look too pampered not to be in a rich family."

"If I'm a servant", she snapped. Her family's servants were very well off.

"Servants don't snap", he replied.

"How would you know", she stated more than asked. He looked annoyed.

"Considering you're too far away from the city to get help, you might want to corporate. I'd hate to hurt you", from the tone of his voice Avasa guessed he was lying about not wanting to hurt her.

She knew she had a choice; she could not fight and hope they needed money or she could see how well her fighting style actually worked. It didn't even take a millisecond to choose. Taking a deep breath to prepare herself for a suicidal battle, Avasa silently prayed that Ning, Kyoshi, or even some soldiers would show up.

What happened next surprised the bandits, the little girl pulled out two metal fans and quickly unarmed the bandit closest to her. The other bandits reacted instantly with a signal from the leader, three bandits circled Avasa. One tried to grab her, but she dodged and seeing an opening hit him in the stomach with one of her fans. He fell to the ground. The other two attacked at the same time. Avasa grabbed an arm of both the bandits and used their inertia to make them collide. Deciding that she wanted to survive she turned and ran the opposite direction.

"Hai! Stop her!" she heard the leader call. She glanced behind her to see one bandit chasing her. In the moment Avasa had glanced she slowed down just enough to be in range of the bandit named Hai. He took advantage of that and before Avasa knew what was happening her feet were frozen to the ground. _Great! A Waterbender!_

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV)**

Kyoshi, Ning, and Shin walked through the damp forest. They were hoping Shin could follow Avasa's scent, but the rain made it impossible.

After a few minutes Kyoshi asked, "How are we going to find her?"

Ning, deep in thought, took a while to respond, "Remember how General Wei said that the whole world is connected and how some people can use that connection to see in a different way."

"Yeah, and Liang started to boost about how he could do that", Kyoshi replied, "but how does that help us find Avasa?"

"I want you to connect to the earth."

"You think I can do that", Kyoshi said unbelieving.

"Yes, just try. It's our only hope right now", he said in his commanding voice.

"Fine" She wasn't exactly sure what to do, but something inside her told her to put her hand on a tree and focus on it. So she did and surprisingly, to her at least, it worked. Kyoshi wasn't sure how but she was seeing the forest without her eyes. Focusing harder she searched the forest for her lost friend. It didn't take long to find her.

"Avasa needs help! Follow me!" She ran as fast as she could to where she knew Avasa was. Shin was right beside her and Ning followed after quickly deciding not to tell her that her eyes were glowing.

They ran through the forest dodging trees. After a minute, Ning asked, "Bandits?"

"Yes and I think one is a bender", Kyoshi said while keeping her pace. After five or so minutes they stopped at the top of a hill and Kyoshi pulled Ning behind a fallen tree. Shin sat down near by, content to watch this time.

"They're at the bottom of the hill", she explained.

Ning nodded, "Let me see what is going on then we'll figure out what to do." They quietly moved to where they could see the bandits. There was a medium sized camp with roughly thirty men in black clothes. They seemed to be waiting for something.

"Where's-", Ning started, but was cut off by Kyoshi.

"Over there", she whispered and pointed to a man coming from the woods. He was wearing black clothes like the others, but his skin was much darker. The bandit was carrying a young girl with brown hair and a mud covered green dress. Avasa didn't seem too happy at being carried. She was kicking and hitting her captor, who looked unfazed by her temper tantrum.

"So what do we do?" Kyoshi wondered out loud.

After looking at their surroundings, Ning said, "We could make a small earthquake. Then while they're confused you could free Avasa and I'll hold the other bandits off." Kyoshi nodded in agreement.

They stood up and got into the proper stance. At the same time they brought their feet down, the ground vibrated harshly at the camp. This caused some of the bandits to panic. Ning and Kyoshi repeated this process again making the ground shake violently. Tents collapsed, random items were scattered, and most of the bandits fell to the ground. Some of the bandits looked unconscious, but the one carrying Avasa somehow managed to keep his balance.

"Get Avasa; I'll cover you." With that said Ning let the bandits know where he was by sending large rocks at them. The bandits came toward him.

Kyoshi went around them without being noticed and got behind to the bandit and Avasa, who were watching the fight. Once she was closer she saw that Avasa's hands and feet wore frozen. _That makes no sense. It's the middle of summer… unless he's a waterbender._ Deciding that quicksand would be the safest way to go, she quickly went throw the motions.

**

* * *

**

**(Hai 3rd POV)**

Hai wasn't sure what happened at first. One second he was watching the others fight some earthbender and the next he was sinking into the ground. He looked down to see quicksand and realized there was another earthbender. He knew how to get out, but he'd have to put the girl down. _She can't go anywhere with her hands and feet frozen. And I've beaten earthbenders before._ He decided to put the girl down. Well, he really had to throw her away from the quicksand. After she was out of the way he quickly used the moister in the ground to reverse the affect. Turning around he saw another young girl with short black hair and jade green eyes. She was tall for her age and was in a fighting stance. He would have been surprised to see a female attempting to fight if he wasn't already use to the strange ways of the other nations. Plus the other girl had put up an ok fight.

"Why do you EarthKingdom girls insist on fighting? It's not your place", Hai thought out loud. Neither of the girls took that well.

"Girls can to fight! You just surprised me with waterbending! Kyoshi, kick his butt!" the girl he had captured yelled.

The other girl, Kyoshi it seemed, just stayed where she was. She had a determined look on her face.

"Girl, you don't want to fight me."

"Unfreeze my friend and let us go", her voice was shockingly powerful and it held a hidden threat.

"I can't do that."

"Then we'll have to fight." _How can a GIRL sound so powerful? _

Before he could do anything a rock came at him. He dodged easily; then he froze the rain drops and sent them at Kyoshi. She blocked the attack by lifting some of the ground and using it as a shield. Hai kept sending frozen rain at her to keep her on the defensive; however mud encased him and hardened. _Ok, she's tough. But I will not be defeated by a little girl!_

**

* * *

**

**(Ning 3rd POV) **

Ning had managed to knock seven bandits unconscious before they got close enough to actually hurt him. He saw Kyoshi sneak around the bandits. _Good. Now all I have to do is hold these guys off. _Surprisingly the remaining bandits moved out of the way. Ning didn't get what was going on until he saw the leader walking toward him.

"You look like a smart boy. Do you think it's a good idea to fight one against eighteen? Maybe we could make a bargain." The leader acted concerned.

"I don't make bargains with scum."

"Watch your mouth!" the leader yelled. He immediately got a sick smile on his face, "You don't want the girl to get hurt do you."

Ning could have beaten him to a bloody pulp, but he needed to stall for as long as he could. "She can take care of herself. Honestly, if you keep her hostage I'll almost feel sorry for you."

"Why's that?" _He's stalling for time too… _

"My cousin has an awful temper."

"I've dealt with people who have bad tempers before."

Ning heard a noise behind him. It sounded like a human trying to sneak through the woods. _I was right. He's just trying to distract me. _The noise became louder for a second then died down. Then it sounded like something was rushing through the air. By instinct he put up a wall at his back. A dart hit the rock and broke.

"Didn't work", he pointlessly told the bandit leader. Just as e said that a scream of pain reached his ears. _NO! _Ning quickly raised a ten foot wall around the bandits, who were stupidly grouped together. Then ran to help his friends.

**

* * *

**

**(Avasa 3rd POV) **

Avasa watched as the battle between Kyoshi and Hai waged. She though it was rather boring watching a fight. She'd prefer to be one of the people fighting. Also she hated to sit there helplessly. She decided to inch her way over to a tree and break the ice on her hands, so she could help… plus they were cold.

It didn't take long to get to a tree, but breaking the ice wasn't easy. She hit her hands harder and harder on the tree. It seemed to take forever or she was just impatient. Finally it did break, but unfortunately shards of sharp ice flow at her face. In shock and pain she screamed. She knew that she was bleeding, but it wouldn't kill her or even leave any scars. Avasa took a deep breath and took out one of her fans, so she could free her feet.

**

* * *

**

**(Kyoshi 3rd POV) **

Kyoshi had encased him with mud, but the waterbending bandit used water for his water carrier to cut through the hardened mud. He then lashed the water at Kyoshi, but she once again blocked. They continued this for a while, so absorbed in their battle that neither heard Avasa scream even though she wasn't twenty feet from them. Finally he hit her in the knees making Kyoshi fall to the ground.

"See. It's not a woman's place to fight", he said calmly.

"That's a funny thing for you to say", she laughed.

"Why's that?" He looked confused.

"Because I've won." As soon as she said that she jumped up and the ground beneath Hai collapsed. He fell into a deep hole.

"Kyoshi!" It was Ning. He ran up to her and noticing she was a little unsteady helped her regain her balance.

"Thanks", she said tiredly.

Ning looked down at the waterbender before asking, "Where's Avasa?"

"Over here!" Avasa's voice called. They looked over and saw her sitting by a tree hitting her iced over feet with one of her fans. They ran over to her.

"Let me help you", Ning said as he lifted a rock and hit the ice a few times before it broke.

"Freedom!" Avasa shouted, "Now all we have to so is sneak back into the palace and get cleaned up before anyone sees us." Ning and Kyoshi looked at her like she was crazy.

"That isn't necessary", a man's voice said. They looked over to where the voice had come from and saw an EarthKingdom soldier in his early twenties, but was extremely short. He had brown hair and eyes with a beard, "I arrived from the southern part of the EarthKingdom earlier today. Everyone at the palace is going crazy over the missing Prince, Lady, and umm lady."

"Otherwise, we're in a lot of trouble", Avasa stated.

"I don't recognize you", Ning said slightly suspicious.

"It's been a while since I've been to the capital. I'm Commander Chin. I mainly came back to speak to your father about an idea I have to deal with bandits. By the way, you shouldn't let people escape."

"What do you mean?" all three asked.

"The man with darts got away and I believe the rouge waterbender isn't where you left him. But right now the important thing is getting you three to safety."

**

* * *

**

**(Normal POV) **

The kids had been token back to the palace and cleaned up by the best healers the EarthKingdom had. But now they were in the throne room facing certain doom, aka the parents. As it had been the first time Kyoshi was here the throne room was beautiful. It had the same large tapestries on the walls and the same green tinted lighting, but this time there were four thrones with the King, Queen, General, and Lady Sayuri. Also all servants and guards had been ordered out.

"You three put yourselves in unnecessary danger!" the King yelled.

"You could have been killed!" Lady Sayuri cried.

"Why were you three in the woods?" Queen Mochiko asked coldly.

"Well-" Ning started to explain. Both girls knew he would make it sound like it was his fault. Avasa was ready to cut him off, but Kyoshi beat her to it.

"I wanted to take Shin to the forest. He gets restless when he's cooped up for to long. Avasa didn't think I should go alone, so she came with me. Then when Ning heard there where bandits near by, he left to come get us", she said the half truth calmly.

"Why didn't you tell us where they were?" King Nori asked his son.

"I didn't want them to get in trouble." The adults took that answer reluctantly.

King Nori thought for a few minutes, "As punishment for Prince Ning and Kyoshi will have extra Earthbending studies for the rest of summer and longer of needed. Avasa's punishment will be decided by General Wei and Lady Sayuri of course."

Sayuri looked at her daughter then said, "Kitchen duty. Summer and autumn."

"BUT, MOM!-"

"Avasa, You will listen to your mother", General Wei spoke harshly. Avasa stayed quiet this time.

"Now you will go strait to your rooms", Queen Mochiko commanded. The kids left silently.

"Now that that's over", all the anger had disappeared from the King's face only to be replaced with weariness, "I need to speak to Commander Chin about his plan."


	15. Chapter Fifteen:Years Go By

Thanks for the reviews! Ya'll are too kind! I'm typing this at ten at night so sorry if there are more mistakes than usual. Also I've been thinking, I only have three chapters to go before I finish Book One Earth and I have a week & a half before I leave for my trip. So I believe I'll be able to finish this part of the story before I leave.

Disclaimer: Yes! ATLA is mine! (lawyers show up at my house) Just kidding…

**Chapter Fifteen: Years Go By **

**(Normal POV) **

Their punishment for sneaking off wasn't too bad for Kyoshi. She used the extra training to figure out how to use her fans with earthbending. Avasa, however, was not use to having to clean dishes and had a horrible time. The Prince would just end up exhausted after the extra training.

The summer pasted and seasons changed. With the seasonal change came other changes. Commander Chin's plan worked. The bandits hardly attacked the EarthKingdom anymore. Unfortunately the bandits started attacking the Fire Nation, Water Tribes, and even the Air Nomads more. In late fall early winter Gyan, Anil, and Arav came to visit Kyoshi but could only stay a week.

The next spring Kyoshi got to visit her home, Rin Island. Everyone welcomed her back with open arms and she was fussed over by her mom, who wanted to spend every second with her. Shin was also reunited with his mother, Akuti. Kyoshi found out a few new things, like Emi and Daichi were now the island's youngest 'couple' and the Shinju had actually been jealous of her earthbending. But when summer came she was back at Ba Sing Se.

The whole next year was completely boring, but the year Kyoshi and Avasa turned thirteen Lan and Huan got married. All General Wei's students, that's right all five of them, participated in the wedding. General Wei then got three new students and since he said there was nothing else he could teach Kyoshi (and Liang but he wasn't good with kids) she became his new assistant teacher.

Another thing that happened that year was that Avasa discovered warrior face paint and boys. The face paint wasn't too bad and Kyoshi actually liked wearing it. The boys were a different story. Avasa, though an accomplished fighter, became known as Ba Sing Se's biggest flirt, much to her parent's dismay.

About a week after Kyoshi turned fourteen, Ning became worried. When Kyoshi and Avasa asked, he explained that he heard the now General Chin talking to some of his soldiers and Liang. Ning told them that he feared Chin would try to take over the kingdom, but since it was mainly a gut feeling with no evidence there was nothing he could do.

Now at fourteen, Kyoshi had grown a lot. She at least 5'7 and still growing. Liang often made fun of her large feet. She still had the same jade green eyes, but she had grown out her hair. She also regularly wore warriors face paint. Although considered decent looking, her tall stature and the aurora of power around her, that she was almost completely unaware of, kept any suitors away.

Avasa on the other hand was only 5'2 and thin. Her brown hair was in the same style as Kyoshi's. She also wore her face paint in the same way, but she was the one that wore it first. When she wanted to she could wrap men around her finger. Other than that she was the same independent girl.

Prince Ning, who was about a year older than the girls, had grown into a handsome young man. He was just a little taller than Kyoshi with defined muscles, probably from the extra training. But the most notable things about him were his kind smile and wise brown eyes. There was no denying he would make a great ruler. That is as long as General Chin didn't take over first.

As for our favorite spotted wolf, Shin grew uncommonly large. Just on all fours he was as tall as Avasa. His fur was silky soft from having a good diet. He was still quite playful and followed Kyoshi around like a puppy.

The group was almost grown, but would need their childhood friendship to get through the troubles ahead.


	16. Chapter Sixteen:Bad News

Here's the next chapter. The last two for Book 1 will be up by next Wednesday. This chapter and the last aren't my best, but they are needed.The next chapter will be called Earthbending Duel.

Disclaimer: If I said I owned Avatar, I'd be lying.

**Chapter Sixteen: Bad News **

King Nori sat with a grim face. He was reading a report from one of his commander's. When finished reading that moved to another, he didn't even get to the third sentence before he muttered, "Is there any good news." The EarthKingdom ruler finished reading it reluctantly.

Once done General Wei came into the room. With a slight nod of his head General Wei spoke, "You wanted to see me."

"How's Kyoshi?" the king asked.

"She's fine. Why?"

"Chin has rebelled and nearly half the army with him. But it gets worse; Rin Island was destroyed by bandits."

General Wei inhaled sharply, "Are there survivors?"

"Yes. Luckily most the villagers escaped. They are going to a near by peninsula."

"And you me to tell her", General Wei guessed. King Nori shook his head yes. "If it upsets her enough to awaken the Avatar spirit?" General Wei asked.

"Then our promise is useless."

* * *

Kyoshi was working with General Wei's newest students when he walked in. She knew by the look on his face something was wrong. She walked over to her teacher.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Kyoshi, I hate to tell you this", he said in a stressed voice, "Rin Island was attacked by bandits." Kyoshi went pale, not that you could tell from her warrior paint. "There were only a few casualties, and we know for a fact your parents are alive. However the island is unfit to live on, so your people are going to live on a peninsula."

Kyoshi had a lost look on her face, "I need to go see them."

"I'm sorry, but you can't", anger sparked in her eyes. General Wei knew he'd have to calm her down, "Chin has started a rebellion. We need you here."

"I… Why? My family needs me more", she said angrily as a tear slide down her cheek.

"I can't explain this yet, but its best you stay here", General put his hand on her shoulder, "It's going to be ok. You should go rest."

She walked away in a daze almost running into Liang, who was surprised to see his rival crying. Back in her and Avasa's room, she hugged Shin and let out all her tears. When Avasa came in she did her best to comfort her friend. After Kyoshi stopped crying and got cleaned up, Ning came to visit.

"How are you doing?" he asked softly.

"She just found out her home was destroyed. How do you think she's doing?" Avasa said sarcastically. "Also why can't Kyoshi go see her family?"

"Haven't you heard of Chin's rebellion." He replied.

"That's not the real reason", Avasa stated.

"Guys, I think I want to be alone right now", Kyoshi said. She got up and walked out of the room. She decided that earthbending would take her mind off everything, so she went to the training area. Kyoshi went through the most complex moves again and again until she could barely stand. It was now dark, so she went back to her/Avasa's room to sleep. When she got there Avasa was already asleep. Kyoshi curled up in her bed and fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
